A Truth Only Time Will Tell
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Gwen had to learn the truth some time but the timing couldn't be more wrong, she wanted to give Kevin something to show her love for him but learning he loves another is hard but to learn he loves your own cousin is a blow she never expected. Never was it their intention to hurt her, Kevin knows he will loose a friend, Ben hopes his cousin will forgive him but that's read title


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot.

Ok so here it is the third part, the one where Gwen finds out :O lol.

So I struggled with this one as I'm not sure when it comes to writing angest, I did ask someone who PM'ed me and asked them they said it was like yawning...so I just tried my best, if you have any constructive tips or helpful hints them please feel free to let me know I am always willing to learn. Just please don't be mean about it.

Don't know if it's in the right rating or the genres...so forgive me.

It's probably going to suck so I hope it doesn't bore you too much, and I will try to find my style for writing angest, if I do I will re-vamp this piece of work.

I hope you enjoy (fingerscrossed.)

* * *

A Truth Only Time Will Tell. 

Ben glanced at the clock seeing it read 4.45 which meant had to leave in 15 minutes to meet Gwen at hers and talk it through, Ben wanted to be there too but Kevin said it would be better coming from him alone at first. If they both showed up saying they had been seeing each other then she would figure out they were together last night so better Kevin do it alone and afterwards he was going to come back and let him know how it went.

It made his stomach churn as nerves sparked to life, god he hoped this went as smoothly as possible because he didn't want to hurt his cousin so badly she cut ties with him but then he knew she would with Kevin. Which made him sad for Kevin, Gwen and him where is only friends and to lose Gwen he cared for must be upsetting for him "Kevin." Ben sat on the kitchen counter as his….boyfriend washed the dishes. Kevin looked at Ben "What." He frowned when Ben cocked his head; he placed the dish down in the sink before wiping his hands then making his way over to his lover.

Ben slid his arms around Kevin "You don't have to do this." He brushed their lips even though he knew the words where a lie and so did Kevin because he shook his head; damn this was going to get ugly.

Kevin sighed against his lover's lips "I have too and we both know it, so just be prepared for the fallout." He hoped that at the end of this Gwen didn't hate him because he did love her; he just wasn't in love with her. Ben brushed their lips again and glanced at the clock "You have to go." He felt his stomach churn again as he cupped his man's face and kissed him before pulling back "Good luck and remember call me or come by." He watched Kevin nod before pulling back.

Kevin slid his keys from his pocket as he turned giving Ben one last kiss at the door before moving towards his car hoping whatever Gwen wanted to talk about was bad news.

-.-.-.-

A flame slowly came to life as Gwen held the lighter above the candle making sure it was properly lit before pulling back and surveying the room as she placed the lighter down taking a deep breath. She had the room bathed in a nice glow with a few candles scattered about and a bowl of strawberry's covered in chocolate on the side table. Feeling confident the room was perfect she moved towards the bathroom with her bag and closed the door before taking out the silk nightie she bought earlier, Gwen shed her clothes before donning it.

She turned towards the mirror and applied a little gloss making her lips look a little darker and fuller before talking the curlers and loosely curled the end of her hair before teasing it out around her face. Gwen inspected her face and hair before stepping back and pulling out the robe to match the nightie and put it on before entering her bedroom and sitting on the edge of the bed glancing at the small clock wondering where Kevin was. Her thoughts where soon answered when Kevin opened the front door shouting her name, Gwen stood up biting her lip as she tried not to smile and moved towards the door frame "I'm in my bedroom."

Kevin took the steps two at a time and turned towards Gwen bedroom seeing a dim light coming from it, was she ill because when she shouted him up it didn't sound like it "Gwen." Kevin pushed the slightly opened door further and felt his heart stop at the sight before him. Gwen stood in a sheer silk nighty with candles lit all around the room but what made Kevin feeling like a bastard was the fact Gwen had put time and though into this. He licked his lips before gripping the door frame above his head as he looked at her with teased hair and slightly done up face "Gwen we—"

Gwen held her hand up "Stop" she smiled when he went quiet "We've been together for 2 years now and you've never pushed or pressured me to do things and I'm greatful for that." she soothed her hand down the silk. She cocked her hip "So to show you I'm ready and what a great man you are I set this up." She placed her hand on her hip and looked at him before crook her finger "I'm all yours tonight." Gwen smiled glancing down before looking at Kevin from under her lashes.

Ah shit this was going to be bad all the way around.

Kevin moved his hand down the door frame "Gwen we need to talk," he watched her smile falter "Can we talk down stairs." He watched her face drop before she nodded and moved to blow the candles out yet he saw her hands shaking. "Gwen." He moved into the room and grabbed her robe before placing it over her shoulders as he pulled her to a stop "Calm down, its ok." God he was such a lair but Kevin didn't want to see her upset.

Gwen nodded letting out a small breath "Ok let's go down stairs." She followed after him feeling her stomach flip as she tightened her robe before sitting down on the couch as Kevin sat on the coffee table in front of her.

Kevin took her hands in his and stared at her trying to think of how to say it without being crass, blunt or in your face about it "I…" he broke off before frowning as he squeezed her hands as he tried again "You see…" he failed again. Gwen leant forward slightly trying to get Kevin's eyes "What is it Kevin." She tilted her head when he just stared which made her frown while her lips curved up feeling more than confused.

He stopped the present she was giving him which at first had her feeling nervous because she though he was going to break up with her or something but now he couldn't find words. Was it because he felt like he pressured her or was he trying to reassure her that she didn't have to do this tonight. Gwen smiled and stroked his cheek "Kevin I'm ready to do this with you." She leant forward to brush their lips when he stood up and let out a frustrated noise.

Kevin ran a hand through his hair feeling like the world's biggest prick and glanced back at Gwen who stared at him with concern, not a frown or suspicion but genuine concern "I Christ there's no easy way to say this." He moved back towards the coffee table.

Gwen stomach flipped as that bad feeling returned "Kevin you're making a little worried" She gripped the ends of her silk belt "Tell me what." She watched as Kevin swallowed before looking her in the eyes.

Kevin took Gwen's hands "This isn't easy to tell you and it's going to be very upsetting but I need you to know this wasn't planned or intended, it just happened but we never wanted to hurt you. I just need to you remember that." He squeezed her hands when she swallowed before trying to pull them back.

Gwen frowned as she stared at Kevin "Hurt me, what are you going on about and who is this we." She knew it was coming but she couldn't, wouldn't believe it. Kevin was cheating on her with another woman and by the sounds of it someone she knew…maybe Julie.

Kevin rubbed his thumb back and forth over his knuckles "I know I'm probably going to lose your friendship over this but I really do care for you Gwen, I love you…" He watched her frown deepen as her bottom lips tremble. "..But I'm not in love with you and you were, are a really good friend to me. One of my only friends." Kevin took a deep breath and tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

Gwen licked her suddenly dry lips "You're avoiding the issue who is she and stop talking like we can get through this." She removed her hands from his and cupped his face thumb stroking his cheek "I love you."

Kevin placed his hands over hers and slowly pulled them from his face but dropped a kiss to her palm "She is a he." he kept his eyes on the floor, knowing the hurt, confusion, shock and anger would make her eyes seemed brighter.

Gwen felt her eyes go wide in shock as her throat burned "A man."

Kevin glanced down and drew in a breath, he couldn't not look at her and say what was next because he owed her that much, he lifted his eyes to hers and squeezed her hands "It's Ben, I've been with Ben."

Gwen pulled her hands from his and stood up moving away from him as she shook her head "I'm sorry what." She didn't just hear it was her own, male cousin that her boyfriend had been cheating on her with.

Kevin rested his arms on his knees as he looked at Gwen "I've been seeing Ben behind your back for weeks." He tensed his jaw waiting for her to react, scream at him, tell him she hates then send him packing.

Gwen felt her chest hitch as she looked at Kevin; she didn't know whether to laugh or cry, be hurt or be angry "Ben, as in my own cousin." She saw Kevin nod meeting her gaze firmly…..oh Christ he was being serious "Why." Her tone was a mixture of disbelief and hurt.

Kevin swallowed "I love him" he watched her push her hair back from her face as she shook her head "I have for a while and it happened a few weeks ago when you were busy studying and it was movie night at Ben's. The night you called but I never answered." He watched her pace as she pressed her fingers to her lips.

She felt sick, that was the only way she could describe it she felt physically sick, bile was raising in her chest at the words Kevin was speaking "Love." The word bubble out on a pain laughed; fucking love…how could it be love. Gwen pressed a hand to her chest; they had only recently started screwing around behind her back "How long." Kevin never minced his words or say things he didn't mean, he must have been feeling this way for far longer than their screwing.

Kevin dropped his head before running his hands over his face "Years." He squeezed his eyes at her startled cry.

Years, he loved Ben for years so there entire relationship had been based on lies, complete and utter fucking lies. Gwen wiped the tear from her cheek as she stood behind the couch looking at Kevin who lifted his head "Was it all for him." she needed to know. Hurt was crushing her but her mind was racing far too fast, he was first Ben's enemy then he became friend's, Ben's best friend, did he start dating her because it was a way to stay close to Ben…..

…..Ben fucking Ben, everything was about him. She thought this was hers; nothing to do with him but how fucking stupid was she.

Kevin shook his head as he stood up "No, I never used you for him" he curled his fingers into a fist "Gwen I love you but I confused those feeling because I never had that before, I thought I was in love with you but I wasn't by the time I realized it you were happy." He watched her shake her head before fisting her robe.

Gwen leant forward over the couch and held her arm out pointing to nothing in her anger "So what if you couldn't have Ben you would settle for me, even though you aren't in love with me." She let out a frustrated cry as she stepped back slapping the couch.

Kevin frowned "No it was never like that, I didn't and don't want to lose you and if I broke up with you I was sure I would lose it." He felt like she slapped him in the face with a crowbar, he honestly cared for her she was one of two people he would do anything for.

"Well congratulations you have successful destroy anything between us, you lying piece of shit." Gwen grabbed the bowl from the table and flung it at him wanting to hurt him for he'd done, not only had she been hurt by this but she was humiliated. Tonight she was going to give her virginity "I wanted to make fucking love to you." Gwen held her hands up by her face and curled them, how fucking stupid did she look stood here in her nightie and silk robe "Would you have pictured Ben."

Kevin stepped past the bowl as he moved towards her "Gwen stop" she picked up candle holders throwing them at him; he stepped aside before reaching out to grab her wrists "Stop just stop." He pulled her against him while she tried to slap him.

Gwen couldn't stop the sob from welling up as Kevin pulled her against his chest, she shook her head slamming her fist against him "Get off me I hate you" she tried to keep it together but the words came out on a sob as arms wrapped around her.

He tightened his arms around Gwen as she struggled "I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you, I swear to god I never wanted to hurt you or lose you." he whispered the words against her hair as she clung to his t-shirt while shaking her head. Gwen rested her forehead against his chest and fisted his t-shirt harder, it just wasn't true, it couldn't be true, lifting her face she cupped the sides of his face pressing her lips against his hoping there was something there and this wasn't true.

Kevin pulled back but she just kept her lips to his, he grabbed her hands pulling them from his face then gripped her face pulling his back "Gwen no." he shook his head "I love you but I'm not in love with you." He stared into her eyes as her cheeks heated.

Fuck, hurt flashed in her eyes as she looked at him

Gwen stared right back at him seeing guilt in his eyes along with love and hurt which just made her chin tremble because he was being truthful which just hurt even worse.

She wanted it to be a lie so badly because then she could brush it off, think of him as nothing more than a cheater and her being so young and foolish thinking she found love but it wasn't. Gwen loved Kevin wanted to be his wife, had the dreams of the house with kids only to have them ripped from her because he loved someone else.

Kevin wiped the tears that continued to fall from her eyes "I'm sorry Gwen so sorry." He rested his forehead against hers.

She looked at him "I want you to leave." She pulled back straightening her robe and wiped her cheeks as she looked at the floor and when Kevin grabbed his jacket she just stood there.

Kevin paused beside her "I know words mean nothing to you but I never wanted to hurt you or lose your friendship" he bent down pressing his lips to her cheek "I'm sorry."

Gwen gripped his t-shirt as his lips where to his cheek "I wished I never met you, I hate you." She felt so hurt the words where half sob, the other half just raw sounding and right now in this moment she meant every word.

He drew in a shaky breathe, swallowing the lump in his throat at her words before moving towards the door and paused as he pulled his jacket on looking at her one last time, she stayed still only giving him a side profile "Bye Gwen."

It was only as the car engine rumbled to life that Gwen slid to the floor as tears tracked down her cheeks and her throat burned, it was over.

-.-.-

Ben flipped through the channels trying not to think of what Kevin was doing because he itched to be there, he should be there they both did it and Ben needed his cousin to know from him why he did it but here he sat. And when he heard a car door he sat up frowning and found his feet taking him to the window to see Kevin coming up his garden path, he moved towards the door opening it as Kevin raised his hand "What happened."

Kevin stood before Ben looking into green eyes "I told her and she hates me." He watched Ben looked sad and raised his hands before soothing them down his face whispering "I'm sorry." Kevin pulled him closer. Ben wrapped his legs around Kevin when the older man cupped his ass lifting him and threaded his fingers in raven hair when Kevin buried his face in his neck, he wanted to say something to comfort but knew words couldn't bring Kevin that.

Ben tightened his arms around Kevin as the older man sat on the couch and when he lifted his face Ben brushed their lips as he rubbed his fingertips over a strong jaw just looking at Kevin. He sighed as he coughed to clear his throat as fingers brushed his cheeks "She wanted to take our relationship to the next level." Kevin closed his eyes as he swallowed but that damn lump was still there. Ben brushed their lips "I'm so sorry you should have let me tell me her." he cupped Kevin's face not knowing what to do because this was new territory.

Kevin slid his hands up Ben's sides "No it had to come from me, god she was so upset Ben if I had—" he found his words cut off by lips pressing against his as a thumb brushed his cheek.

Ben shook his head "Don't there's a lot of if, could of's and but's" he looked Kevin in the eyes "We did the right thing, you did the right thing by telling her." he waited till Kevin nodded. Kevin pulled Ben closer and buried his head in the smaller man's shoulder as fingers played with the nape of his neck, caressing the skin before stroking through his hair.

Ben didn't know how long they sat like that but he was brought from his thoughts by a soft knocking on the door, he glanced at the clock seeing it read 22:15. He knew who it was before he got off Kevin's lap and waved his hand at the older man who told him to leave it, Ben opened the door to see Gwen stood there. Her eyes where a little puffy as she licked her lips before speaking "We need to talk." Ben reached out grabbing his cousin pulling her to him "I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you."

Gwen felt her eyes pooling with tears again as she gripped Ben's top feeling hurt, upset angry but most of all betrayed where Ben was concerned, she shook her head before pushing him back and slapped him across the face "Your my cousin and still you did this to me."

Ben stepped back shocked she smacked him "It was never intentional; I love you and would never deliberately set out to hurt you." He watched as she pulled a face before slamming the door behind her as she entered the house.

Gwen glared at Ben "If you didn't want to hurt me you wouldn't have done it, would you yet you somehow ended up on his cock with a thought for me." She watched as his eyebrows shot up before he frowned at her.

"You think I would do this just to hurt you." Ben was shocked by her words and the slap but it was letting him know she was really hurt by this, he watched as she unbuttoned her coat the movements quickly but jerky before draping it over the back of the couch.

"Yeah because you can't stand to see me happy." Gwen glared at her cousin "It always has to be about you." All their lives it was about Ben Fucking Tennyson, well she was through with that.

Ben shook his head "I never set out to hurt you; I want you happy I love you." He saw the way her lips pulled tight, she didn't believe him "It's the truth."

Gwen shrugged one shoulder "No it isn't, the truth is you can't stand to see me happy and hate that everything isn't about you, so like some whore you came and slept with my man to make it about you." She crossed her arms.

Ben felt his mouth drop open "I' not a whore and it was never about you Gwen, you think I set out to sleep with Kevin, start a relationship behind your back." He shook his head "No, it just happened." He watched as she smiled but it was all teeth.

Gwen stepped closer "So the first time it just happened, the second time it what?" She saw the way he flinched but just step closer, holding her hand up counting on his finger "The third time, maybe the fourth all happened because I don't know" She couldn't stop the way her voice rose "Maybe you wanted it."

Ben just shook his head, yes he wanted Kevin loved him but he never set out to hurt Gwen, she was the last thing on his mind when he did this before the diner indecent made him realize what they were doing was wrong.

"What nothing to say?" Gwen spat the words at him wanting to hurt him the way he hurt her "You wrecked my two year relation in a matter of weeks and now you have nothing to say." Her fingers curled into a fist, she was fighting the urge to smack him.

Ben shook his head "I….I don't know what to say." He looked at the wall before looking back at his cousin "I'm sorry, I can say it a thousand times and yet it wouldn't make it any better. I fell in love with him a while ago, I never dreamed anything would come of it but it di—" He found his words cut off when she slapped him

"Don't you dare say it just happened to me again, it didn't just happen you slept with my boyfriend knowing full well what would happen." She stepped even closer "You destroyed a friendship because you're selfish." Gwen squared her shoulders glaring at him.

He licked his bottom lip before speaking "No I never wanted to ruin your friendship with Kevin but I couldn't continue to see him behind your back, I didn't want to." He raised his hands resting them on her arm but released her when she smacked his hands off her.

Gwen looked away before looking back at him "No you didn't because if you did you would have felt guilty" She broke off as the dots connected in her head, weeks ago in the smoothie bar Ben freaked out and left. After having come out the toilets only minutes after Kevin who had been in there for a while "Oh my god you were together in the bathroom." She placed a hand over her mouth in shock.

Ben felt his cheeks heat not knowing what to say as Gwen shook her head.

"You fucking whore." Gwen slammed her fist against Ben shoulders pushing him back until he hit the wall "Why would you do it to me" she slapped him across the face "I loved you your my cousin." She slapped him again.

Ben pushed her back but she came at him again "I never meant to hurt you." He gripped her wrists but she just slammed her foot against his shin.

Gwen screamed "Stop saying that" She pushed against him making him hit the wall, his head smacked off it pretty hard "If you meant it you never would have done it." She smacked him in the face again before hands pulled her backwards.

Kevin spun Gwen off Ben before stepping in front of his lover "Stop it, you may be upset but don't hit him." he watched as she grabbed a vase from the table. He grabbed it from her as she smacked his chest "Gwen stop, just stop."

"Stop." She hated the fact they were so clam, the way Kevin came to his lover's defence, the way she was falling to pieces while they looked fine "I fucking hate you." Gwen swung her hand but curled her fingers punching Kevin the jaw before moving towards Ben but felt hands pulling her back and pulled against them before a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Gwen clam down now." Her Uncle stood before her looking angry "What the hell is going on."

She shook her head trying to pull away but he kept hold her off and turned her to face him, she just pressed her face into his chest feeling the words slipping out her mouth on another god damn cry "Ben fucked Kevin behind my back for weeks." She wrapped her arms around her Uncle. Needing something to hold onto.

Mr Tennyson felt his eyebrows shoot up before glared at Kevin who stood in front of Ben while his wife rubbed Gwen's back "Is it true."

Ben shook his head against Kevin's back as he pressed closer not knowing what to say or how to react, he had but it wasn't the way Gwen was saying it but would that make a difference he didn't think so. Kevin snaked one arm behind his back keeping the younger man there "No" he square his shoulders "We started seeing each other admittedly behind Gwen's back but it was not fucking or done to deliberately hurt her." he glared at Ben's father who glared right back.

Gwen pulled her face from her Uncle's chest "Stop lying for him, it's the truth he took what he wanted because he couldn't stand that it wasn't about him." she stepped forward but her Uncle yanked her back.

Mrs Tennyson stepped towards her son and turned him to face her and gasped softly as seeing his lip spilt while his cheek was red "Baby tell me what's going on." she used the edge of her sleeve to wipe softly at the cut.

Ben looked at his mother "I shouldn't have started seeing him behind her back I know that but mam it's not like she's saying it" he squeezed his eyes closed "I love him and I have for a long time but I never did anything about it and one night it just happened." he opened his eyes looked at his mother needing her to understand.

Gwen wiped her cheeks angrily "Admit it you" she glared at Ben "You couldn't stand it if it wasn't about you, you ruined my happiness to make it about you because everything had to be about Ben fucking Tennyson."

His shoulders drew tight "I never did this to hurt you or make it about me." His mother's fingers spanned his cheek as a thumb rubbed over his cheek bone, it stung a little but it was the look in her eyes that hurt more. She was disappointed with him, swallowing the lump in his throat he just looked at the floor "I'm sorry."

Gwen was pulled back "You're sorry." She shook her head practically shaking with anger, she didn't want to hear those words they meant nothing, if he was sorry he wouldn't have done it in the first place "You're a slut and I hope your happy destroying other people's lives and happiness, you didn't have the decency to come tell me yourself you sent Kevin to do it for you."

Ben looked at his cousin "That's not true I wanted to but Kevin thought it would be better coming from him" he stepped away from his mother "I have done nothing but put other people before me, you, my family, strangers, the planet and even god damn fucking aliens" he felt his breathing catch "So why am I in the wrong for wanting to be happy."

He just looked at Gwen "I do this day in and day out yet no one ever asked if I'm ok or how I'm feeling because I Ben Tennyson the boy who saves the world every day, nobody ever cares any more than that." Ben felt his shoulders sag "I just wanted to be happy and no I didn't want it to come at your expense yet you think I did it intentionally so no matter what I say your mind is set."

Ben rubbed his forehead not looking at his father knowing there would be nothing good on his face, it was hard enough seeing the look in his mother's eyes, he didn't want to see it from his father aswell "I had to watch him for two years with you when I am in love with him, it made me sad to see him with you."

Yet he played along, acted like the best friend watched them have something he knew he could never have, Ben was sick of fighting, it was all he ever did "Whatever I'm done with this, no matter what I say you wouldn't hear me out, so Gwen I'm sorry, we love you and never ever meant to hurt you that's the truth believe it or not it's up to you." Grabbing his jacket he walked out the door letting it close behind him.

Kevin sighed "Gwen he got really upset the last time I'd never seen him so upset, I know you don't believe us but Ben really didn't want to hurt you he said he couldn't do it anymore but I wouldn't let go so I made the choice to tell you." He fished his keys out his pocket "You want to be mad be mad at me not him." he stepped past Mrs Tennyson as he left the house.

Ben ignored Kevin's calls as he kept walking, he had a headache and he just wanted to go to sleep yet he wasn't going back to his parent's house. Not tonight anyway he would deal with Gwen and the fallout tomorrow because right now they only thing he wanted to do was cry like a god damn baby, Gwen's words still rang in his head.

He glanced at Kevin's car that was slowly following him "Go away I want to be alone." Ben carried on walking even when he heard a car door open but hands on his arms moments later pulled him to a stop.

Kevin turned Ben to face him "Tough, look your upset and she's upset right now, things have been said in anger but you know deep down Gwen loves you, she needs time that's all." He pulled the smaller man towards him "So let's go to mine."

"I…" He what? Ben lifted his face to look at Kevin when he slipped his fingers around the back of his neck squeezing gently.

"Well go to mine, watch a movie or go to sleep whatever but let's just go to mine." He knew Ben was upset, with the way things had happened, his parents reactions even if only looks still upset him, so they could go to his shut his parents and Gwen out for the night "We can deal with all of it tomorrow."

"Yeah that sounds good." He nodded resting his forehead against Kevin's chin feeling arms wrap around him for a moment "I hope she forgives us." Ben really wanted his cousin to be in his life, it had always been them since they were ten. The Kevin came into the picture and a day just didn't go by where the three of them didn't hang out or save the world, he pulled back when Kevin kissed his forehead before pushing him towards the car.

Nothing was said in the car ride Ben just looked out the window remaining quiet but Kevin took comfort in the fact a hand found his, when they reached his they just moved towards his bedroom after a breif conversation to his parents. Kevin shed his top and jeans before stiing on the bed watching his boyfriend "It will be alright."

Ben dropped his jeans "Will it." he honestly didn't know if it would be, he allowed himself to be pulled into Kevin's lap "I hope she doesn't cut ties with us." Kevin was losing a friend if she did "I'm sorry."

He brushed their lips "Don't be, I'm not." He would never be sorry about Ben, he was in love the younger man and he would never be sorry about that, the only thing he was sorry about was the way it went down and how Gwen got hurt "I love you and we will get through this, she just needs time."

Ben brushed their lips sliding his arms around braod shoulders "I love you too." he did, nothing would change that, he just hoped Gwen forgive them.

He soothed his hand up Ben's back before pulling him as he shuffled backwards, when they where under the covers Kevin flicked the lights off with Ben tucked agaisnt his side but his mind was a racing with one thought;

Gwen would eventually come around right? She would know that they never meant to hurt her at all, he hoped so but only time would tell wouldn't it.

-.-.-

Ben watched the snow fall to the ground on the empty street, he turned his head to find Kevin with two chip under his top lips grinning, or trying too, without dropping the chips "What are you doing."

Kevin just leaned his head closer to Ben "Taking a kiss." He brushed their lips feeling the smile before the chips dropped to the table, he just let them and took another kiss "You want dessert."

"I'm good, maybe we should head home the snow's falling pretty quickly." He looked into his boyfriend's eyes as the man shrugged one shoulder.

"So we got time let's get dessert." He leaned back in the booth seat resting his arm along the back looking at the menu, when the waitress came over her placed their orders but moved his hand to flick Ben's left ear as he spoke.

Ben turned his head towards the window when fingers flicked his ears again and bit down on them laughing when words became hissed at the waitress, he released the fingers when a tongue stabbed in his ear "Dude." He bent his head trying to avoid another wet willy. When he froze at the sight through the window, it was someone he hadn't seen in seven months, the reason why the other side of the booth sat empty every time him and Kevin went for food at the diner.

Gwen she was stood with her back towards him, her shoulder hitched up as she waved a gloved hand at someone without thinking he moved his hand to knock on the glass.

Kevin moved his hand so his fingers brushed over the curve of Ben's shoulder just in case this didn't go smoothly, seven months had passed since Gwen had found out and at first it was difficult, hard but slowly they had adjusted to the way things where. But it wasn't what like it was before, it couldn't return to that however Ben had hoped to have more contact with his cousin then he had to deal with in those seven months.

Ben felt his lips curve up at one corner as he waved his hand slightly, almost unsure of himself and the reaction he would get, he missed his cousin but if Gwen didn't want to keep in contact he wouldn't push for it.

Yet now he hoped she didn't brush him off.

Gwen's eyes widen slightly before she raised her hand towards the window, give a small wave.

Ben smiled a little more before breathing on the glass then wrote in it U ok?

Kevin tipped his chin towards when her eyes found his through the glass, the smile was small tight but still a smile.

Gwen just nodded then pointed at them before making an o with her fingertip touching the pad of her thumb.

Ben just nodded before pointing to the other side of the booth and cocked his head, then sort of dropping his hand to the table maybe that was too soon.

Gwen rolled her lips in before shaking her head pointing to something passed her right side, out of view of the window before shrugging her shoulders.

Kevin squeezed his boyfriend's nape "Next time maybe." He spoke towards the glass knowing Gwen would read his lips.

Ben just smiled at her, then frowned when a snow ball hit her head making her turn as more hit her back…she was with people, that was good because last he heard from his mother Gwen stayed in the house mainly her bedroom.

Gwen turned after scooping snow and threw a snowball back before holding her hand up and pointing towards the window, laughing.

Ben felt his lips lifting even more as he saw Julie rolling a giant ball, the kind you find under a snowman, towards Gwen before looking at the window and smiled widely before waving, he waved back along with Kevin. He spent less time hanging with Julie now, it was sort of spilt because she remained friends with Gwen, and Ben pointed at the ball before frowning.

Julie laughed shrugging one shoulder pointing a finger at her temple making a circle, Gwen laughed cupping her hands together blowing in them.

Kevin felt his lips curving before watching as Julie shrugged lifting both hands then bent at the waist starting to push the giant snowball leaving Gwen laughing at her, he smiled when she looked back at the window and held his hand up.

Ben waved as Gwen waved back before giving them one last look, a smile on her face before she disappeared from their window view "That went well." He felt a little happy at the reaction he got; it wasn't a brush off or turned into a fight. He smiled at hsi boyfriend "I love you."

Kevin leaned forward brushing their lips "Love you too and yeah it did go well." He rubbed at the nape seeing green eyes with a certain shine in them and it was good to see that shiny glint back in them, while it wasn't an invitation to being friends again it was a start that they could maybe work on rebuilding their friendship.

Maybe, just maybe Gwen was slowly coming around to the fact they were together, it didn't matter it took seven months to get a wave the important thing was they did and who knew maybe in another seven months they could get a hello.

They had no problem waiting, only time would tell and right now it looked promising.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too bad.

There will be mistakes I have missed but I will try to get them all when I check again for them.

If you want to leave a review and let me know what you think I would be most greatful. If it's to say it wasn't your cup of tea feel free to do so but don't be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xxx


End file.
